


Caramel

by everchanginginks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchanginginks/pseuds/everchanginginks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and James alone in the kitchen with caramel sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

He could not remember whose idea it had been. Every recognizable train of thought had completely vanished from his mind the second a thick, cold droplet made contact with his clavicle. A pair of gentle lips came to embrace it before it had the chance to melt against his burning skin, the wet tip of a tongue clearing all evidence of its existence and leaving a moist spot where it had been. Chocolate brown eyes caressed his face – mischief and arousal mixed together perfectly.

It must have been James' idea, Scorpius thought as the older boy licked his bottom lip in one languid motion, teeth bared in a grin he had seen far too often these last couple of days. The polished dark wood of the kitchen table in number 12 Grimmauld Place had started to warm up beneath his naked back. The clean surface had been cold when he had been spread upon it ten minutes earlier. Another droplet met with his skin, making his muscles clench in surprise of the contrast in temperature. Same lips reached down to envelop it, the same tongue savored the sticky caramel mixed with the saltiness of his body.

"This is a bad idea..." he whispered into the heavy air.

The words were greeted with an amused chuckle against his abdomen. Warm puffs of air made goosebumps appear where it had touched. Calloused fingertips grazed his shoulder before James leaned over him, a palm flat against the table and his face, his beautiful face cracked open in a smile which could make a thousand hearts stop. A smile which often made Scorpius struggle to breathe.

"Al... Al's upstairs, he could..."

"He won't come down", James replied gently. "And he won't hear us."

"But..."

"We're alone, Scorpius."

Alone. James' wand laid upon the table, just out of reach. He had made sure that they would not be disturbed and Scorpius trusted him – everyone knew how he had aced _Concealment and Disguise_ right before Christmas break. _Relax._ He allowed his eyelids to fall shut when the tip of his nose brushed by his jaw and throat. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly. The light stubble was rough, but not uncomfortable against his porcelain complexion. He kissed him with his smile, large hands enveloping his cheeks, fingertips burying themselves in blonde curls. His lips were warm, so unlike the chilly drip drop of caramel sauce down across his chest, pooling in his navel. James kissed his chin and throat. He kissed his collar bone and shoulder. He kissed his areola and took his nipple into his mouth. He kissed the place directly over his painfully pounding heart. Scorpius could not breathe when he dipped his tongue into his navel.

They came together with ease, trousers and undergarments shed across the floor, a carefully whispered charm to help them along the way after the caramel was forgotten, nothing but a vague memory in James' mouth when they kissed. Rocking together, finding the rhythm, entangling legs and arms and tongues until they doubted that it was possible to come apart again.

Scorpius forced his heavy eyelids open to watch him come. Dark brown strands of hair were glued to his sweaty forehead, his eyes screwed shut and lips parted. His muscles flexed beneath freckled skin, tensing and relaxing until he could feel him fill him up. His body sagged upon him, his face hiding itself next to his neck. Feverish kisses, adoring kisses, were placed upon his body until the mere stroke of his thumb forced him into a full-body shudder, a soundless cry ripped from his throat. Then they laid there. James stayed inside of him. There was no rush, no hurry and nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing. Scorpius smiled. They were alone, but he was never lonely. Not as long as he had him.


End file.
